Love to My Childhood Friend
by Natsumi Kyoko
Summary: Rukia sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Ichigo, sahabat baiknya. Berbagai cara ia lakukan agar Ichigo menyadarinya. Namun tetangga barunya membuat usahanya sia-sia. Apakah Rukia akan menyerah? Disinilah persahabatan mereka dipertaruhkan. AU, OOC, ide pasaran. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Ide pasaran**

Ehem, tes..tes.

Minna, perkenalkan saya author baru yang nekat menulis fic ini.

Ok, daripada banyak bicara mending langsung saja dicicipi! ^_^

**Love to My Childhood Friend**

Chapter 1 : Tetangga Baru

KRIIIINGGG

Entah sudah berapa kali alarm itu berbunyi, namun tak cukup untuk membangunkan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya. Ia malah menarik selimutnya lebih rapat agar terlindungi dari udara dingin. Ya, itulah Kuchiki Rukia, seorang siswi SMA yang berumur 17 tahun.

"Bangun Rukiaaaa! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Teriak seorang wanita, Kuchiki Hisana yang merupakan kakak dari Rukia.

" Ungggh... lima menit lagi kak," erang Rukia yang masih menutup matanya.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu dan kau selalu terlambat. Ini sudah jam 06.30 sayang."

"Hmmm. . " gumamnya seraya melirik jam yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Oh, TIDAAAK. Aku terlambat lagi!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Tak kurang dari 15 menit, ia sudah memakai seragamnya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga. Ketika sampai di ruang makan, terlihat kakaknya yang sedang menyajikan sarapan dan Kakak iparnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, yang juga suami dari Hisana, sedang meminum kopi sambil membaca koran. Selain itu, ada juga pemuda berambut orange yang memang setiap pagi ada disitu untuk menjemput Rukia. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo adalah tetangga Rukia. Mereka memang sangat akrab. Dari TK sampai SMA selalu bersama, meskipun tidak selalu satu kelas. Bahkan teman-teman mereka menjuluki mereka saudara kembar karena dimana ada Rukia selalu ada Ichigo begitupun sebaliknya.

"Tak bisakah kau bangun lebih pagi Rukia? Apakah kau tidak bosan selalu terburu-buru setiap pagi?" Tanya Byakuya dengan tatapan tajam pada sang adik ipar.

"Hehehe, aku sudah berusaha kak." jawabnya sambil mencomot roti selai yang ada di atas meja tanpa duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Heh, setiap hari bangun jam segini dan kau bilang sudah usaha?" ucap Ichigo yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Rukia.

"Duduk dan makanlah dulu Rukia!" ucap Hisana sambil menyerahkan bekal pada Rukia.

"Tidak usah kak, aku sudah terlambat. Ayo kita berangkat Ichigo!" ajak Rukia yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu rumah untuk memakai sepatu. Ichigo langsung menyusul Rukia.

"Kakak, aku berangkat. Ittekimasu!" pamit Rukia.

"Kami berangkat dulu kak Hisana, kak Byakuya. Ittekimasu!" pamit Ichigo.

"Itterasai" Ucap Hisana dan Byakuya bersamaan.

.

.

" Rukia! Tadi malam kau pasti habis baca novel lagi kan sampai-sampai telat bangun lagi?" Tanya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Huh, kau kan sudah tau, tak perlu bertanya lagi." gerutu Rukia.

"Hah~, dasar, tidak pernah berubah."

"Berisik. Ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat."

* * *

Merekapun segera berlari karena takut ketinggalan kereta. Sekolah mereka memang agak jauh. Mereka harus naik kereta dulu dan berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke Karakura Senior High School. Sampai di sekolah, mereka segera berlari menuju kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua.

BRAKK

Pintu kelas yang malang itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis dan tentu saja tatapan satu kelas tertuju pada 'si anak kembar' yang baru saja tiba. Sang guru menatap dengan malas seakan sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan tiap pagi ini.

"Lagi-lagi kalian terlambat!" ucap Ochi sensei dengan nada bosan.

"Hehehe, maaf sensei." pinta Rukia.

"Salahkan Rukia, sensei. Aku terlambat karena dia selalu bangun kesiangan." tambah Ichigo.

"Heh, kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku harus menunggumu setiap pagi."

"Siapa suruh kau menungguku setiap pagi."

"Apa! Tidak tau terima kasih kau midget."

"Jangan memanggilku midget, kepala jeruk."

"Kau-"

"Berhenti bertengkar atau kuhukum kalian!" potong Ochi sensei.

Akhirnya mereka diam dan segera menuju bangku masing-masing. Teman-teman mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran ini setiap pagi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." lanjut Ochi sensei.

-SKIP TIME-

Bel berbunyi tanda waktunya istirahat. Kantin KSHS pun langsung dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang telah kelaparan. Ada juga siswa-siswa yang lebih memilih untuk makan siang di atap maupun taman sekolah.

"Rukia-chan~" terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjang bergelombang dan juga tubuh seksinya, dia adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, teman curhat Rukia.

Rukia yang sedang menikmati bekal bersama Ichigo langsung memandang Rangiku.

"Ran-chan. Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Rangiku yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Huaaa Rukia-chan, aku ingin curhat padamu. Tadi..tadi, aku mel-" raung Rangiku namun terhenti karena melihat Ichigo belum pergi.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak tau ini urusan perempuan?" lanjut Rangiku yang langsung menyuruh Ichigo pergi.

Ichigo yang diusir tentu saja tidak terima. "Heh, apa kau bilang? Kau yang seenaknya saja datang dan mengganggu kami, dan sekarang kau mengusirku. Apa kau tidak lihat kami belum selesai makan." ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang kesal sambil menatap Rangiku tajam.

"Ck, kau pelit sekali Ichigo. Kau kan sudah sering makan dengan Rukia, jadi biarkan aku sekali ini saja meminjam Rukia."

"Kau-" Ucapan Ichigo terhenti oleh suara Rukia

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Kau lanjutkan makan dengan Renji atau Grimjow saja ya, aku mau bicara sama Ran-chan." potong Rukia untuk mencegah perdebatan Ichi dan Rangiku.

Mendengar ucapan Rukia, Rangiku memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan. Ichigo ingin protes, namun diurungkannya ketika Rukia mengeluarkan puppy-eyes nya sambil memohon.

"Please!" pinta Rukia.

"Hh, baiklah, aku mengalah." desah Ichigo sembari pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Hihihi. Lucu sekali dia." ujar Rangiku sambil terkikik.

"Jadi, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Masalah Gin lagi?" tanya Rukia.

Rukia sudah tau jika Rangiku pasti akan curhat tentang Gin lagi. Ichimaru Gin adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah. Banyak sekali siswi yang mengincarnya. Kalau aku sih, sangat tidak tertarik, apalagi dengan seringai liciknya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh siswi yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Selain Gin, masih ada siswa lain yang di juluki pangeran sekolah, salah satunya Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Ini soal Gin. Kau tau, tadi sewaktu ingin ke kantin membeli jus, aku melihat Gin sedang bermesraan dengan cewek lain. Kau taukan bagaimana perasaanku melihat itu?" rengek Rangiku.

"Hah," desah Rukia. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau jangan terlalu berharap padanya. Dia itu tipe cowok yang akan mempermainkan hati wanita. Lihat saja seringainya itu." nasihat Rukia.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Dan seringainya itu seksi tau. Aku yakin pasti perempuan-perempuan itu yang menggodanya."

"Kalau begitu kau tembak saja dia, siapa tau dia akan menerimamu."

"Kau ini, enak sekali menyuruhku nembak Gin. Kau saja sampai sekarang belum menembak Ichigo."

"Sssst, kau ini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar."

"Ah~, tidak ada yang mendengar Rukia. Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian, hm?" goda Rangiku.

"Hh, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Susah sekali membuat Ichigo menyadari perasaanku." terdengar nada frustasi dari Rukia.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih berusaha lagi."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Hah~" desah mereka berdua.

-Skip Time-

* * *

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka sambil mengobrol dengan selingan pertengkaran tentunya. Saat sudah mendekati rumah, mereka melihat sebuah truk yang berhenti di depan rumah Ichigo. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang sibuk menurunkan kardus-kardus dari truk tersebut.

"Ichigo, siapa mereka? Apa mereka tetangga baru kita?" Tanya Rukia.

"Mana ku tau. Ayo kita samperin." ajak Ichigo. Mereka pun segera menghampiri dua orang yang sepertinya akan menjadi tetangga mereka itu.

"Permisi, apa kalian baru pindah kemari?" tanya Ichigo kepada laki-laki yang masih sibuk mengangkut kardus dari truk.

"Oh, iya. Kami baru saja pindah. Apa kalian tetangga kami?" balas laki-laki tersebut.

"Iya, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tinggal di depan kalian. Dan ini Kuchiki Rukia. Ia tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Salam kenal." ujar Ichigo sambil memperkenalkan Rukia.

"Namaku Inoe Sora, dan ini adalah adikku, Inoe Orihime." balas Sora.

Ichigo langsung terpana pada sosok Orihime. Rambutnya yang berwarna orange dan panjang tertiup angin, ditambah lagi terlihat kesan feminin darinya.

"Salam Kenal." ujar Inoe sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Salam kenal juga." ucap Ichigo yang jadi salah tingkah karena melihat senyum manis Orihime.

"Salam kenal." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia heran melihat tingkah Ichigo yang sepertinya salah tingkah.

"Kau bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Besok aku akan masuk KSHS." jawab Orihime.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita akan satu sekolah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bareng?" ajak Ichigo.

"Wah, dengan senang hati. Beruntung sekali aku langsung dapat dua orang teman yang satu sekolah.

* * *

Setelah berada di kamar, Ichigo langsung tidur dikasurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan wajah Orihime yang tersenyum.

"Manis juga. Inoe Orihime ya. Kami akan satu sekolah." Ucap Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara Rukia yang sudah di kamarnya masih memikirkan tingkah Ichigo saat berkenalan dengan Orihime.

"Kenapa tadi Ichi kelihatan salah tingkah ya? Apa ia tertarik dengan Orihime? Tidak, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." batin Rukia. Ia mencoba menepis kemungkinan itu.

**T.B.C**

Uahh, akhirnya ku publish juga fic ini. Terima Kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Bagaimana menurut para reader? Membosankan kah?

Saya author baru, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari senpai-senpai sekalian.

See you in next Chapter~~

Dan jangan Lupa

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bitter

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Ide pasaran**

Yuhuuu! Author kembali lagi dengan chapter 2. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Selamat menikmati ^_^

**Love to My Childhood Friend**

Cerita sebelumnya

"Manis juga. Inoe Orihime ya. Kami akan satu sekolah." Ucap Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara Rukia yang sudah di kamarnya masih memikirkan tingkah Ichigo saat berkenalan dengan Orihime.

"Kenapa tadi Ichi kelihatan salah tingkah ya? Apa ia tertarik dengan Orihime? Tidak, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja." batin Rukia. Ia mencoba menepis kemungkinan itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : **Bitter**

**Rukia's POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.37. Aku bangun sambil mengerang kesakitan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Jika biasanya aku terbangun karena teriakan kakak, kali ini aku terbangun karena jatuh dari kasurku. Uhh, ini gara-gara mimpi burukku. Semalaman aku memikirkan sikap Ichi yang salah tingkah pada Orihime. Aku baru bisa tidur setelah mencoba menghitung domba, entah pada hitungan keberapa aku bisa terlelap. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Badanku terasa nyaman dan segar sekarang. Seragam sudah rapi, rambutpun sudah kusisir, tak lupa kupoles wajahku dengan bedak tipis. Yosh! Aku siap. Sebaiknya aku segera keluar, Ichi pasti sudah menungguku.

Ketika aku menuruni tangga, aku mendengar suara Ichi sedang tertawa, benarkan dugaanku, ia pasti sudah menunggu. Dengan senyuman yang sudah terpatri di wajah, aku segera menyapa semua orang yang ada di ruang makan.

"Ohayoo~ minna!" sapaku. Namun senyumku langsung menghilang ketika aku menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di rumahku. Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa orang itu. Dia Orihime, tetangga baruku. 'Kenapa Orihime bisa ada disini?' batinku.

"Ohayo, Rukia. Ini, minumlah dulu sebelum pergi." balas kakakku sambil menyodorkan segelas susu kepadaku. Sedangkan kak Byakuya hanya menatapku sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca koran.

"Yo, Rukia. Lagi-lagi kau kesiangan." ucap Ichigo. Kali ini aku tidak membalasnya. Aku langsung meneguk susu pemberian kakak sampai habis.

"Pagi Kuchiki-san." Sapa Orihime sambil tersenyum padaku. Akupun membalas senyumannya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak suka melihatnya pagi-pagi begini sudah bersama Ichi, meskipun niat mereka menjemputku.

"Orihime ini tetangga baru kita. Kau sudah mengenalnya kan? Ichigo bilang kemarin kalian sudah bertemu." Tanya Kak Hisana.

"Iya, sudah kak. Kami juga akan satu sekolah. Pasti karena itu Inoe juga menjemputku." ujarku.

"Iya, tadi Kurosaki-kun menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama-sama." Sontak aku langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Orihime. 'Jadi, sebelum kesini Ichi juga menjemput Orihime?' Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Kurasa aku cemburu, selama ini Ichi hanya perhatian padaku saja, hanya menjemputku saja, padahal banyak cewe yang sering mengajaknya pergi atau pulang bareng, tapi Ia selalu menolaknya. Sepertinya perhatian Ichi akan terbagi. Aku benar-benar tidak rela.

"Susumu sudah habis Rukia? Ayo kita pergi sekarang." ajak Ichigo.

Akhirnya kami pergi bertiga. Biasanya aku dan Ichi selalu bertengkar sepanjang jalan, namun kali ini tidak. Aku lebih sering diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Entah kenapa Ichi dan Orihime terlihat sangat akrab, seperti sudah kenal lama saja, padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Di jalan, Ichi bercerita tentang kebiasaanku yang selalu bangun terlambat. Tentu saja aku jadi kesal pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau harus menceritakan hal itu sih? Dasar jeruk!" Kesalku sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby ku. Ichigo hanya menanggapi kekesalanku dengan tawanya.

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali. Aku benar-benar iri padamu Kuchiki-san. Kelihatannya Kurosaki-kun sangat perhatian padamu." ucap Orihime.

"Inoe, sudah kubilang jangan memanggil kami dengan formal begitu. Panggil saja Ichigo dan Rukia, iya kan Rukia?" balas Ichigo sambil meminta persetujuanku. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak mungkin kan aku menolaknya terang-terangan. Hah~ rasa cemburu itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Maaf, Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan aku akan memanggil nama kecil kalian. Kalian juga boleh memanggilku Orihime."

Setelah sampai di sekolah, aku dan Ichigo mengantar Orihime ke ruang guru. Kemudian kami bergegas ke kelas kami.

**End Of Rukia's POV**

.

.

"Fyuh, untung saja Unohana-sensei belum datang." ucap Rukia.

"Wah-wah kalian beruntung kali ini." ujar Ishida, ketua kelas mereka. Rukia dan Ichigo segera duduk di bangku mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Unohana-sensei masuk bersama Ochi sensei.

"Anak-anak, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Ochi sensei akan memberikan pengumuman. Silahkan Ochi sensei." Ucap Unohana sensei.

"Nah, semuanya, hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk." Ochi sensei mempersilahkan si murid baru. Begitu murid baru itu masuk, suasana kelas langsung ramai. Terlihat para cowok sangat antusias melihat kecantikan si murid baru. Ada yang berteriak, bersiul, bahkan menggodanya. Sedangkan para cewek agak kesal melihat tingkah para cowok. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo dan Rukia? Tentu saja Ichigo sangat senang, ia tidak menyangka Orihime akan sekelas dengannya, sedangkan Rukia mendesah pasrah dengan keadaan ini. 'Kenapa kami harus satu kelas sih.' batin Rukia.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Inoe Orihime. Aku pindahan dari Hueco Mundo, salam kenal semuanya." ujar Orihime sembari memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Melihat itu, para cowok semakin ramai. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai dikeluarkan para cowok, dari mulai pertanyaan tentang alasan pindah, nomor hp, alamat rumah, sampai masalah pacar, bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan menembaknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, lanjutkan pertanyaan kalian saat istirahat saja ya. Orihime, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Arisugawa."

"Baik sensei." Orihime langsung menuju kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Tatsuki. Ochi sensei pun pergi dan Unohana sensei langsung memulai pelajaran yang tertunda.

-SKIP TIME-

Seperti biasa saat istirahat Rukia dan Ichigo akan makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Rukia bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Ichigo saat makan siang.

"Sayang sekali ya Orihime tidak bisa ikut makan bersama kita." Ichigo membuka percakapan.

"Dia kan harus melihat-lihat sekolah Ichigo. Lagian Tatsuki pasti akan menemaninya makan di kantin." balas Rukia.

"Tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita makan bertiga."

"Wah-wah, cepat sekali kau akrab dengannya." sindir Rukia. Terlihat Ichigo jadi salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak juga, lagian dia kan tetangga kita. Wajar kan kalau kita makan bareng? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak suka." jawab Rukia ketus.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Ichi dan Orihime semakin dekat. Sebaliknya, waktu untuk Rukia dan Ichigo bersama semakin sedikit. Kalaupun mereka sedang berdua yang dibicarakan Ichigo pasti tentang Orihime. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa sakit yang dialami Rukia. Meski awalnya Ichigo selalu membantah jika ia suka pada Orihime, tapi dari sikapnya Rukia tahu Orihime lah yang disukai oleh Ichigo.

Saat ini Rukia sedang berada di rumah Rangiku. Hanya Rangikulah yang bisa ia ajak curhat. Meskipun Rangiku itu suka bergosip, tapi ia selalu bisa menjaga rahasia Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada khawatir. Saat ini Rukia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan tidak punya harapan hidup.

"Ran-chan bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak punya harapan lagi. Kau tahu, Ichi semakin lama terasa jauh dariku. Apa persahabatan kami masih bisa bertahan?" lirih Rukia.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau masih punya harapan, mereka kan belum jadian."

"Tapi itu cuma masalah waktu kan. Setiap kali kami berdua, Ichi selalu membicarakan Orihime. Ia bilang Orihime itu feminin, baik, rajin. Berbeda jauh dengan ku."

"Dengar Rukia. Apa kau benar-benar akan menyerah? Apa kau benar-benar akan membiarkan Ichigo jatuh ke tangan Orihime? Rukia yang kukenal bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Rukia yang kukenal selalu ceria dan semangat. Dan aku percaya kau lebih baik darinya. Ichigo saja yang bodoh tidak pernah menyadarinya." balas Rangiku dengan sedikit nada kesal melihat sikap Rukia.

"Kau harus semangat Rukia-chan. Bagiku hanya kamu yang pantas bersama Ichigo." lanjur Rangiku.

Rukia tersenyum lemah. 'Benar juga apa kata Ran-chan, aku tidak boleh membiarkan Ichi bersama Orihime.' batin Rukia. "Terima kasih Ran-chan, aku jadi semangat nih." Rangiku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Gin, apa kalian sudah semakin dekat?" lanjut Rukia.

"Ahh~ belum ada perubahan. Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku memberanikan diri menyapanya, Ia membalsku dan kami sempat ngobrol sebentar, meskipun hanya basa basi sih."

"Benarkah? Bagus dong. Semoga kau bisa jadian dengannya." ucap Rukia tulus.

"Ah, kau membuatku malu. Untung saja dia tidak seperti cowok-cowok lain yang tertarik pada Orihime."

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Aku baru saja dari ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas karena hari ini aku tugas piket. Segera saja aku ke kelas untuk pulang bersama Ichigo. Namun, saat aku hampir mencapai kelas, aku mendengar para cowok sedang mengobrol. Awalnya aku tidak ingin menguping, tapi perkataan dari Keigo-teman sekelasku-membuatku mematung. "Ichigo~ Kulihat kau semakin dekat saja dengan Hime, aku kan iri~ Jangan-jangan kau sudah pacaran dengannya?"

DEG. Aku langsung memegang dadaku. Sakit rasanya.

"Jangan sembarangan. Aku tidak pacaran dengannya. Well, setidaknya belum." jawab Ichigo.

"Belum? Apa itu artinya kau akan berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Yah, ku akui aku memang suka padanya dan ingin jadian dengannya." aku Ichigo. Mataku terbelalak, tak percaya akan kenyataan ini. Aku sudah menduga semua ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit saat aku mendengarnya langsung.

"Begitu. Kupikir kau akan jadian dengan Rukia, kalian kan dari dulu selalu bersama." sambung Renji.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku dan Rukia itu hanya sahabat."

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. Segera saja aku berlari. Aku tidak ingin Ichigo melihatku. Saat aku berlari di koridor, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang cowok berambut merah. Aku terus berlari tanpa meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak peduli apakah ia melihat air mataku atau tidak, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya agar aku bisa cepat sampai ke rumah.

**End Of Rukia's POV**

Seorang cowok berambut merah mencoba memanggil gadis yang baru saja menabraknya. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat gadis itu menangis. "Bukankah itu gadis yang selalu bersama Ichigo, kenapa ia menangis?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Tak kusangka gadis tomboy sepertinya bisa terlihat rapuh." lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

**T.B.C**

Yosh, chapter 2 selesai. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apa hurt nya belum kerasa? Untuk fans IchiRuki maaf ya di chapter ini gak ada IchiRuki nya.

Terima kasih untuk **Eun Chae, Hanna Koi, , 15 Hendrik Widyawati, AzuraLunatique, dan marshmalow **yang udah bersedia me-riview, balasannya udah dikirim lewat PM. Terima kasih juga buat reader yang tidak login serta silent reader.

Balasan untuk yang tidak login :

jessi : Terima kasih sudah me-riview, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Guest : Terima kasih atas riviewnya. Sebenarnya saya juga gak tega bikin Ruki patah hati, tapi apa boleh buat deh. Terus ikutin ceritanya ya.

Nah, minna. Seperti biasa, mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter ini.

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E**


	3. Chapter 3 : Quarrel

**Disclaimer : Meskipun saya udah sujud-sujud memohon, Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo**

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Ide pasaran**

Love to My Childhood Friend

Cerita sebelumnya

Seorang cowok berambut merah mencoba memanggil gadis yang baru saja menabraknya. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat gadis itu menangis. "Bukankah itu gadis yang selalu bersama Ichigo, kenapa ia menangis?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Tak kusangka gadis tomboy sepertinya bisa terlihat rapuh." lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : **Quarrel**

Sepanjang jalan Rukia menjadi objek tontonan orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tentu saja, itu karena ia menangis setiap kali mengingat kejadian tadi, bahkan ia sampai melupakan tasnya di kelas. Dan saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ragu apakah ia harus masuk sekarang. 'Aduh, bagaimana ini, mata ku masih merah. Kakak pasti bakal tau aku habis menangis.' ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Tadaima." teriak Rukia dari pintu.

"Okaeri. Rukia, kau kenapa?" sambut Hisana yang langsung menghampiri Rukia.

'Tuh kan ketahuan.' batinnya. "Apa maksud kakak? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu ya kak." Jawab Rukia sambil menghindar seakan-akan tidaka ada yang terjadi.

'Ada apa dengannya? Tidak seperti biasanya.' Batin Hisana yang masih khawatir pada Rukia.

**Rukia's POV**

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur begitu sampai di kamarku. Hah~ Rasanya lelah sekali. Aku teringat kembali kejadian tadi. Apa benar aku masih punya kesempatan? Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur agar bisa melupakan semuanya. Semoga ketika bertemu Ichi aku bisa bersikap wajar.

Sementara itu dipintu depan Ichigo sedang berbicara pada Hisana.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Hisana.

"Ah, ini kak, aku datang untuk mengantarkan tas Rukia. Sepertinya ia melupakannya. Apa ia sudah pulang?" ujar Ichigo sambil menyodorkan tas Rukia.

"Iya, baru saja. Terima kasih ya, anak itu memang ceroboh. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak pulang bareng?" tanya Hisana yang langsung menerima tas Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Rukia pulang duluan, padahal tadi aku menunggunya. Apa aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Maaf Ichigo, sepertinya ia lelah sekali. Pasti ia sudah tertidur."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." ucap Ichigo dengan tidak rela.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya." ucap Hisana yang hanya ditanggapi Ichigo dengan senyumnya..

'Rukia kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya dia pulang sendiri apalagi sampai meninggalkan tasnya.' batin Ichigo.

Malam harinya Ichigo memanggil Rukia dari balkon kamarnya. Balkon kamar keduanya memang sangat dekat, bahkan Ichigo sering masuk ke kamar Rukia lewat balkon mereka. "Rukia, apa kau sudah tidur?" Panggil Ichigo namun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat.

"Hei Rukia. Kau benar-benar sudah tidur? Sebenarnya hari ini kau kenapa?" Panggil Ichigo sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Setelah menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban, Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya.

'Mungkin benar dia kelelahan.' Sebenarnya Rukia mendengar panggilan Ichigo. Mana bisa ia tidur sementara kejadian tadi terus terngiang di pikirannya.

'Maaf Ichi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu melihat keadaan ku saat ini. Aku belum siap bertemu denganmu.' Batin Rukia.

.

.

Esoknya seperti biasa, Ichigo menjemput Rukia untuk pergi bersama, tentunya dengan tambahan Orihime. "Midget, kenapa kemarin kau pulang sendirian sih. Mana kau lupa tas mu lagi, untung saja aku masih di kelas." tanya Ichigo meminta penjelasan dari Rukia.

"Hehe, maaf Ichi, kemarin aku sakit perut, jadi langsung pulang deh. Terima kasih sudah mengantar tas ku ya Jeruk"

"Dasar Midget. Sudah ditolong masih ngejek pula." kesal Ichigo.

"Kan kau yang duluan ngejek, wek" ejek Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidah.

'Entah kenapa aku iri melihat keakraban mereka. aku juga ingin Ichi perhatian sama aku. Apa aku mulai menyukai Ichigo ya? Mungkin Ichi bisa membantuku melupakan cowok itu.' batin Orihime.

"Hihihi, kalian memang sangat dekat ya" ucap Orihime.

'Huh, sok manis.' cibir Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

Brak

"Aduh, sakit." erang Rukia.

"Maaf maaf. Eh, kau Rukia. Lagi-lagi kita tabrakan." ucap seorang cowok.

"Lagi?" ujar Ichigo keheranan.

"Iya, kemarin kami juga tabrakan. Apa kemarin kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau-"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." potong Rukia, Ia takut cowok dihadapannya ini akan membongkar kejadian kemarin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa?" lanjut Rukia sambil memiringkan kepala dengan polosnya. Ashido kaget mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia tidak mengenal Ashido padahal Ashido kan Salah satu pangeran sekolah dengan banyak fans yang mengelilinginya.

"Ah, namaku Ashido. Kano Ashido." Jawabnya setelah terlepas dari kekagetannya.

"Um, Rukia, salam kenal." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Ashido pun memberikan senyuman ke Rukia. Ah, para fans Ashido pasti menjerit iri melihat kejadian ini. Namun sayang, Rukia sama sekali tidak terpikat dengan pesonanya. 'Meskipun penampilannya tomboy ternyata dia cukup manis, sepertinya ini akan menarik.' batin Ashido.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"Rukia! Cepat bangun. Kau sudah benar-benar terlambat." samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan kakak. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur setelah memastikan ini jam berapa. Hari ini aku bangun lebih telat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. 15 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, sedangkan waktu siap-siap dan perjalanan ke sekolah butuh sekitar 45 menit. Hari ini pasti aku tidak bisa kabur dari hukuman.

"Kakak, mana Ichigo?" tanyaku karena tidak melihat Ichigo pagi ini.

"Dia tidak datang hari ini. Mungkin dia sudah pergi duluan." jawab kakak.

"APA? Dasar Tawake. Kenapa dia meninggalkan ku. Awas saja nanti." geramku.

"Sudahlah Rukia, lagian kau sendiri yang salah bangun telat."

"Tapi biasanya dia tetap menungguku kak."

"Sudahlah, cepat berangkat."

"Baik, Ittekimasu." pamitku sambil berlari. 'Uh, Andai saja aku shinigami, aku bisa cepat sampai di sekolah dengan Shunpo.' khayalku.

Sampai di kelas aku langsung di sambut oleh wajah seram Kenpachi Sensei. Wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Mukanya sangar, tatapan tajam, ditambah bekas luka di sekitar matanya. Aku yakin dulunya ia Yakuza, entah sudah berapa orang yang dibuat gemetar dengan penampilannya itu.

"Rukia, kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari hukuman. Sana, lari keliling lapangan 20 kali." Teriaknya padaku. Aku tidak berani membantahnya. Bisa mati kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat melakukan hukuman yang beliau beri.

Sambil berlari aku memikirkan alasan kenapa Ichigo pergi duluan tanpa menungguku. Dia pasti sengaja agar bisa pergi berdua dengan Orihime. Huh, awas kau Ichigo, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah.

Hukuman ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku kan tadi belum sempat sarapan. Aku beristirahat dipinggir lapangan. Kulihat Ashido sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Ia menyodorkan sekaleng minuman padaku.

**End of Rukia' POV**

"Kau pasti lelah, ini untukmu." Ucap Ashido.

"Ah, arigatou. Kenapa kau ada disini, bukankah masih jam pelajaran?" Tanya Rukia sambil menerima minuman dari Ashido. Yah, mumpung gratis.

"Kelas ku sedang kosong dan tadi aku melihatmu sedang lari, apa kau kena hukuman?"

"Begitulah, aku terlambat lagi dan sialnya Kenpachi sensei tidak mau berbaik hati melepaskanku." Ujar Rukia.

TET TET

"Yuhuu, sudah bel, waktunya makan siang. Aku ke kelas dulu ya." Ucap Rukia yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Ashido.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali dia, bukankah tadi dia kelelahan, apa segitu laparnya?" ujar Ashido.

Saat di kelas Rukia tidak menemukan Ichigo. 'Apa dia sudah ke atap duluan ya? Sebaiknya aku langsung ke sana saja.' batin Rukia. Namun ketika sampai di atap sekolah ia melihat Ichigo dan Orihime sedang memakan bekal sambil tertawa bersama. Rukia pun langsung meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan perasaan yang meledak-ledak.

'Dasar strawberry, dia sama sekali tidak menungguku, dia malah asik-asikan makan bareng Orihime. Awas kau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah.' kesalku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ternyata Rukia sudah ada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Huh, sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan disini, perutku sudah sangat lapar." Rukia langsung membuka bekalnya. Dan lagi-lagi Ashido menghampirinya.

"Loh? Kau sendirian Rukia, biasanya kau selalu bersama Ichigo." Tanya Ashido.

'Kenapa orang ini selalu ada disekitarku sih?' batin Rukia.

"Hanya ingin ganti suasana, Kau sendiri kenapa kesini?"

'Tentu saja untuk menemuimu.' Ujar Ashido dalam hati.

"Aku biasa kesini saat jam istirahat." Bohong Ashido. Dalam hati ia senang karena bisa berbicara berdua dengan Rukia.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Hm, aku tidak bawa bekal"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan bareng, aku bawa banyak kok." tawar Rukia.

"Bolehkah? Wah, beruntung sekali aku." Mereka pun makan berdua sambil berbincang. Rukia merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Ashido.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Orihime telah kembali ke kelas mereka. Ichigo mencari-cari sosok Rukia. Sebentar lagi bel masuk namun ia belum kembali ke kelas. Ada perasaan khawatir di dalam hatinya, ini pertama kalinya ia tidak makan siang dengan Rukia. 'Kemana Rukia. Apa ia sudah makan siang? Jangan-jangan ia masih lari keliling lapangan. Sebaiknya aku mencarinya saja.' Batin Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo membuka pintu, ia melihat Rukia sedang bersama Ashido.

"Rukia, Thanks ya makan siangnya. Bekalmu enak sekali." Ucap Ashido.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, lagian itu kakakku yang buat. Aku sih gak bisa masak." Balas Rukia.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu."

"Aku gak nanggung loh kalau kau pingsan karena masakanku." Mereka pun tertawa bareng.

"Sebentar lagi bel, sebaiknya kau kembali. Harusnya kau tidak usah mengantarku sampai kelas. Makasih ya." Ujar Rukia sambil mendorong Ashido, ia tersenyum ramah. Ashido pun meninggalkan kelas Rukia. Entah kenapa Ichigo kesal melihat mereka berdua.

"Apaan tuh, kayak anak kecil aja diantar sampai kelas." Ejek Ichigo saat Rukia sudah berada dihadapannya. Rukia yang mendengar ejekan itu langsung memberi death glare pada Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu Tawake. Minggir! Aku mau masuk." Ucapnya sambil berusaha mendorong Ichigo agar bisa masuk ke kelas.

"Oi, kenapa tadi kau tidak datang ke atap? Kau lebih senang berduaan dengan si rambut merah itu ya" Mendengar kalimat itu, Rukia jadi bertambah kesal.

"Bukannya kau yang meninggalkanku. Oh, aku tau, kau pasti lebih suka berduaan dengan Orihime kan? Bagaimana rasanya?" balas Rukia.

"Orihime kan tetangga kita jadi wajarkan kalau makan bersama, lagian aku tidak menunggumu karena yakin kau akan segera menyusul."

"Benarkah karena ia tetangga, bukan karena hal lain. Hah, sudahlah aku malas bertengkar dengan mu, minggir!" Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Kau-" ucapan Ichigo terhenti saat Chizu menyuruhnya minggir.

"Minggir Kurosaki, Ochi sensei sudah datang." Potong Chizu. Ichigo terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun, saat ia duduk, ia melihat Rukia tidak duduk di sebelahnya, Chizu lah yang saat ini menempati tempat duduk Rukia.

"Oi, Chizu, kenapa kau malah duduk di tempat Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan penuh keheranan.

"Rukia yang memintanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Sedang bertengkar ya? Tidak biasanya kalian begini." Jawab Chizu. Ichigo tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Chizu. Ia mencoba fokus ke pelajaran Ochi sensei.

Ketika pulang, lagi-lagi Rukia langsung lari ke rumahnya meninggalkan Ichigo. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah pada Ichigo. Lebih tepatnya ia kecewa dengan Ichigo. Biasanya Ichigo akan terus membujuk Rukia jika Rukia sedang marah, selalu perhatian pada Rukia, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar berbeda. Sepertinya Orihime memang sudah merebutnya dari Rukia.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang Ruki-" Tanya Hisana namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Rukia. Rukia terus berjalan ke kamarnya. Hisana yang heran melihat sikap Rukia langsung menyusulnya.

"Rukia, kakak masuk ya" ujar Hisana sambil mengetuk pintu. Betapa kagetnya Hisana melihat adik satu-satunya sedang menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menangis selain saat orang tua mereka meninggal.

"Rukia, kau kenapa? Dari kemarin kau bertingkah aneh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Hisana dengan muka khawatir.

"Hiks, kakak, aku bertengkar dengan Ichi." Jawab Rukia sambil sesenggukan.

"Huh? Bertengkar? Bukannya setiap bertengkar kalian akan langsung baikan?" Tanya Hisana lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi siang dia mengejekku karena aku makan siang dengan teman yang lain, padahal dia kan juga makan siang sama Orihime." Gerutu Rukia.

"Hoo, rupanya adikku ini sedang cemburu ya?" Goda Hisana.

"Ti-tidak. Apa yang kakak bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah disembunyikan. Kakak sudah tau dari dulu kok, kau kan adikku satu-satunya."

"Uhh. ."

Hisana langsung memeluk dan membelai rambut adiknya. "Menangislah biar kau tenang. Tidak ada salahnya kau marah dengan Ichigo, tapi jangan lama-lama, Ichigo kan tidak tau perasaanmu padanya, pasti dia juga tidak tau alasan sebenarnya kau marah." Nasehat Hisana.

"Aku tau, aku hanya belum bisa mengontrol emosiku. Besok aku pasti akan baikan dengannya."

"Begitu dong, baru adik kakak. Sepertinya Byakuya harus bersiap menerima Ichi jadi adik iparnya nih" ucap Hisana sambil tertawa.

"Kakak, jangan bilang pada nii-sama."

"Hahaha, ya ya, aku mengerti, kalau dia sampai tau, bisa-bisa Ichigo tidak akan bisa masuk ke rumah ini lagi." Ujar Hisana.

Malam harinya Rukia tidak keluar untuk makan malam, ia tertidur setelah menangis. Byakuya heran karena Rukia tidak turun untuk makan malam. Karena khawatir ia pun menuju kamar Rukia untuk memanggilnya. Namun Hisana buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Byakuya, kau tidak perlu memanggil Rukia, sepertinya ia sudah tidur."

"Kenapa cepat sekali tidurnya. Apa dia tidak lapar?"

"Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Kau tidak usah khawatir, tadi aku sudah menaruh makan malam di meja belajarnya." Byakuya pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Meskipun ia terlihat dingin, namun Hisana dan Rukia tau kalau Byakuya perhatian pada mereka, apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan Rukia. Sampai saat ini Rukia belum pernah pacaran selain karena Ichigo selalu disampingnya juga karena ada Byakuya. Byakuya itu sangat over protected pada adik iparnya.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Hari ini aku harus menjemput Rukia dan meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin kemarin dia marah karena aku tidak menjemputnya. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku bertengkar dengannya lebih dari sehari. Biasanya aku akan terus meminta maaf sampai ia memaafkanku. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus baikan dengannya. Saat aku membuka pagar rumah, aku melihat Orihime juga baru keluar dari rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu terlihat cantik.

"Ohayou" sapaku padanya.

"Ohayou Ichi" balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Kami pun berjalan bersama.

"Hime, sebaiknya kau pergi duluan saja, aku harus menunggu Rukia dulu, dia pasti kesiangan."

"Eh, kenapa tidak barengan saja, aku mau kok menunggu Rukia. Lagian kemarin juga aku merasa bersalah ninggalin dia"

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau."

Ketika di depan rumah Rukia, aku melihat sesuatu yang langka terjadi. Rukia sudah bangun dan saat ini ia sedang menutup pagar rumahnya. Ini benar-benar mengherankan, makan apa ia semalam sampai bangun pagi begini. Jangan-jangan bakal terjadi badai. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Rukia, apa kau demam? Mimpi apa kau semalam? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak tidur ya?" Tanyaku sambil memegang dahinya, mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Rukia terlihat ngambek, ia menjauhkan tanganku dan mengembungkan pipinya. Ya ampun, manis sekali dia, pipinya jadi tambah chubby.

"Apaan sih, kau pikir aku tidak bisa bangun pagi ya. Kau lihat saja mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bangun kesiangan lagi." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, ingin sekali ku cubit pipinya itu. Eh, tunggu dulu, dia sudah bersikap seperti biasanya. Apa dia sudah memaafkanku?

"Kau sudah memaafkanku Rukia." Tanyaku memastikan.

"Hmm, gimana ya?" ucapnya sambil memegang dagunya seperti sedang mempertimbangkan apa mau memaafkanku atau tidak.

"Oh, ayolah Rukia. Maafkan aku ya?" bujukku.

"Iya Rukia, maafkan kami, ini salahku. Sebenarnya kemarin aku yang menyarankan untuk pergi duluan agar tidak terlambat." Ucap Orihime mendukungku.

'Huh, bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Ichi' batin Rukia.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi ada syaratnya, karena hari ini aku tidak bawa bekal jadi kau harus mentraktirku." Ujar Rukia.

"Baiklah midget, itu masalah gampang, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini." Ucapku menyanggupi syarat dari Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa aku jadi deg-degan melihat senyumnya. Perasaan apa ini? Ah, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, yang aku suka kan Orihime, mungkin ini hanya perasaan lega karena Rukia memaafkanku.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Yak, selesai~

Gimana menurut kalian? Terima kasih untuk reader yang udah me review maupun silent reader. Balasan udah dikirim lewat PM.

Jessi : Pertanyaan nya udah kejawab di chapter ini kan? Terus ikutin ceritanya ya.

Oh iya, di 2 chapter kemarin saya salah menuliskan nama Inoue Orihime ya, terima kasih udah ngingetin. Maaf ya, saya memang ceroboh. #bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf

Orihime : Huaaa, authornya jahat, masa salah nulis namaku.

Ichi n Ruki : Iya nih, si authornya jahat.

Author : Aduh, saya kan udah minta maaf -_-"

Chizu : Jangan nangis hime-ku, ayo kita bantai authornya #semangat 45

Author : Kaaaburrr~

Ruki : Nah, minna. Terus ikutin fic ini ya. Jangan lupa Reviewnya~

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E**


End file.
